Do You Love me?
by Car-the-awesome
Summary: Carlos and Logan start to develop feelings for each other, but what they don't know is so have James and Kendall, who have been sneaking around for a while. But after a late night in the park, will Kames come crashing down? and then when the worst happens, how will Carlos cope? Suck at summaries. Please read an review. Boy/Boy. Don't like, don't read. No haters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've written a lot before… Just never really published any of it! Haha well, now I am with a cargan fic. I hope you all like it. Please review! This fic is about how Logan and Carlos start developing feelings towards each other, but are too scared to do anything about it! Will they tell each other? **

**Bah sorry I suck at summaries but hopefully you enjoy the story **

**Logan Pov:**

I stumbled. Again. Sigh. Stupid Gustavo had been making us dance for like 5 hours now. No breaks. No water. No food. I was so exhausted. Finally Kelly walked in like an angel to save us from the grasp of the demon Gustavo.

"Gustavo! How long have you been working these guys!" Gustavo looked pissed. No one yelled at him like that unless they had a death wish. "Four or Five hours, and if you got a problem with it, there's the door!"

Kelly looked at him. "Excuse me! Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" her tone changed all of a sudden, "Gustavo, think of it this way, if these boys die from exhaustion, you're out a band… and profits."

Gustavo thought about it for a second. We'd never seen anyone stand up to him like that before and he was actually thinking about what she said! "Hmmmm… I guess you're right… DOGS! YOU'RE DONE FOR THE DAY! NOW GET OUT OF MY STUDIO BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!"

We couldn't believe he was letting us go. FINALLY. We sooooooo needed a break. Even Carlos looked tired, and the short Latino was _never _tired. Gosh, even when he was tired, he looked amazing. His lips frowned in just the right way, and even drowsy, his deep brown eyes were still _gorgeous!_ Wait, what am I thinking! This is sick! Not only is he my best friend… but he's a GUY! Not a girl. I couldn't have feelings for a guy… I wasn't gay… Was I?

"Yo, Earth to Logan! You there bud?" Carlos interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, um yeah? I was just thinking. Sorry, what's up?

"James, Kendal and I are going to the pool. Wanna come with?"

The pool did sound nice… but I was just so tired, and I had some thinking to do… "Um… No thanks Carlos. I'm just real tired so I think I'll just head on in to bed." I gave him a weak smile.

"Okay well, have fun sleeping," he smiled back.

I went into my room shared with Kendal and glanced at my neatly made bed, I really _was _tired, but I should probably check my Facebook first. I got on my laptop and typed in the Facebook address. Once I had logged in, I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. After a long day of dancing, I was parched!

Once I chugged the water, I grabbed another bottle and headed back to my room. While I was trying to find pajamas I heard a short "ping." So I glanced at my phone to find a text from Kendal just waiting to be opened.

**Dude get down here! Carlos is gonna jump his skateboard into the pool! **

I had no idea how Carlos still had energy left after today, but that's one of the things I liked about him. He never seemed to run out of energy. I found my fingers slowly typing out a response to Kendal.

**I'm really tired. Tell Carlos good luck from me and to not break anything. See you when you get up here. **

**Logan, it's only 8, and that's way too early for bed. Even for you… What's up? Is something wrong?**

**I'm just really tired okay? Imma hop in the shower now… TTYL **

I felt my eyes stinging. It was so weird, I couldn't stand crying. My dad always drilled into me as a child that crying was a sign of weakness. I remembered getting grounded once when I was 12 because my grandma died and I cried at her funeral.

I decided to let the tears flow and hopped in the shower after laying out my pajamas. I was finally able to think. _Did_ I like Carlos? Was I gay? Was I bi? What would happen if I _did_ like Carlos? What would this mean for our friendship? UGGGGGGGGH I just had no idea what to do, and I was supposed to be the genious of the group! So many questions, and so little answers. Finally I started to soap up and wash my hair. After twenty minuets i decided I needed to get out of the shower.

I put my pajamas on and hopped into bed. There was so much to figure out... Maybe some sleep would help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry last chapter was so short. The story was just starting and I wasn't sure if I would want to end in the middle of this chapter so I promise the Chapters will get longer! Oh FYI: Texts/I.M.'s/Emails will be in bold; "Narrators POV" means third person; and while I originally spelled his name "Kendal" I'm going to be spelling it "Kendall…" As always please R&R ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush… Yet… (insert evil laugh here) If I did… things would be a lot different. PM me if you wanna find out what I would change… Or don't. It's up to you really. I don't control you… **

**P.S. I'm finally on break from school so I'll have some real time to write! So excited. Anyways, I'm rambling so… On with the story!**

**Carlos POV**

_Dang it! Logan disappeared up to bed! I really wanted him to see my stunt… Of course, I _had_ jumped my skateboard into the pool before… but not blind folded…off a car… on my hands… So I told Kendall to text him. Maybe Kendall could get him to come down. _

A few minuets later, Kendall looked up from his phone. "He's real tired man. Just go ahead with the stunt."

I couldn't help it… I frowned a little bit. I didn't know _why_ I wanted him to watch my stunt so badly, I just knew I did! Maybe I was… No. I was straight. Besides, my dad always said gays were weird…

Kendall elbowed me, interrupting my train of thought. "Dude, get on with it, people are waiting!" he whispered. Oh, right, the stunt.

"Hey, do you think you could video tape it for Logan to see it later?" I asked, for some reason desperate for Logan to see the stunt.

Kendall sighed exasperated. "Dude, if he doesn't wanna watch your stunt, he doesn't wanna watch your stunt…" He trailed off when I glared at him. "Ugggggh, fine I'll video tape it on my phone! Honestly I don't see why it's such a big deal though…" I glared at him again and he pulled out his phone, pressed a few keys, and gave me the thumbs up.

_Okay, here we go… time to impress Logan, I mean people. What is up with me today? _I hopped on the car and put my blindfold on. I was so ready for this. I stood up on my hands and tentatively put one on the skateboard… Time to do this, this is what all my practice was for! With my other hand I pushed as hard as I could and got some pretty good speed. I pushed down with my right hand, then down with my left and flew into the air!

What a great feeling to soar through the air on my board, it felt like I was flying! Then I had a sudden thought… we had parked the car by the shallow end of the pool…. As in the end for little kids… that was only 3 feet deep… As this thought hit me, I flipped as quickly as I could, but all of a sudden I felt a blinding pain in my left arm…

**Kendall POV **

_That's weird; Carlos almost seems desperate for Logan to see his stunt… I wonder if there's something there… It didn't seem like it. I mean, sure they had been friends since preschool, but we all had. Then again… those two were awfully close, almost as if they like each other, but just didn't know it yet… _

"Hey, do you think you could video tape it for Logan to see it later?" Carlos asked, desperation clear in his voice.

I sighed exasperated. "Dude, if he doesn't wanna watch your stunt, he doesn't wanna watch your stunt…" I trailed off when Carlos glared at me. "Ugggggh, fine I'll video tape it on my phone! Honestly I don't see why it's such a big deal though…" He glared at me again and I decided it would probably just be best if I did as he asked so I pulled out my phone and pulled up my video camera to record him.

I gave him the thumbs up and he smiled, then he hopped up onto the car and prepared for his stunt. Finally he pushed off and went flying towards the pool, and then all of a sudden, I noticed we had parked the car by the shallow end! Oh dang, Carlos! He seemed to notice just as I did because all of a sudden he flipped in mid air, but he still managed to hit his left arm on the ledge…

"Oh man Carlos are you oka-" and that's when he screamed…

**Carlos POV**

"Oh man Carlos are you oka-" and that's when I screamed.

It hurt. Bad. I had broken many bones before, but it never hurt this bad. I finally stopped screaming, and then I heard someone whimpering, I realized it was me and stopped. Uggggggggh. If Logan were here he would have realized we parked by the shallow end. Hmmmm… weird. I was ninety-nine percent sure I had broken my arm, and my first thought other than "ow" was of Logan. I wonder if that said anything.

"Come on man we need to get you to the hospital." I heard Kendall say.

"Urgh okay. Can you take the blindfold off me though? I wanna be able to see were I'm going."

'Oh sure bud," Kendal said pulling the blindfold off my head. "Let's get you out of there." With that, Kendall picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the pool. I had never noticed before but Kendall had really nice arms… dang it, maybe I was gay… Oh well. I never really had any problems with gays. My dad on the other hand, he was a whole other story. Oh well, I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

Kendall placed me in the passenger seat of his car and I settled back to enjoy the ride, funny how after the initial pain my arm didn't really hurt anymore.

We checked into the hospital and the doctor took us into an exam room were he asked us to tell him what happened. I blushed embarrassed but I recounted the story of the stunt and how I realized that we had parked by the shallow end of the pool post take off. Kendall jumped in explaining what I couldn't see. Apparently I had hit my arm on the ledge of the pool.

"Alright, well, it sounds like you probably broke your arm so we're probably gonna have to take some x-rays." Doctor Henderson said. "If you'll just step right this way." He stood up and gestured towards the door.

I stood up and walked out the door headed down the hall. Having been here a few times already I knew where I was going. I jumped up on the x-ray table and let them put on the lead jacket thing and take a bunch of x-rays of my arm.

After the x-rays I went back to the exam room and a nurse brought me ice. I thanked her, grateful for anything to relieve the throbbing in my arm. After a few minuets with the ice on my arm Kendal walked in with two small pills, a bottle of water, and a bag of chips. He handed me the pills and the bottle of water and I gulped them down, once again thankful for any form of pain relief.

"Thanks," I said, "Where's James?" now that I had time to think I realized James wasn't with us anymore.

"He went to tell Logan what happened, they're probably at the apartment waiting for us to come home."

Oh. So that's where they were. Funny how at the mention of Logan's name my heart picked up and my breath hitched. I imagined him with his hair tousled and eyes heavy from sleep. How adorable. I should probably text him so he didn't worry; he always tended to freak out when I was in the hospital.

"Hey Kendall, do you think you could bring me my phone? I'm pretty sure I left it in your car after rehearsal."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said as he scurried off through the door.

The doctor and Kendall came back at almost exactly the same time. Kendall handed me my phone and I shot a quick text to Logan while the doctor looked at my x-rays a little more.

**Hey bud, in the hospital. Pretty sure I broke my arm, about to hear what the doc has to say. **

My phone vibrated within seconds and I smiled. Of course Logan would reply right away.

**Omigosh are you okay? What happened! Let me know what the doctor says asap. Kay?**

"Alright Mr. Garcia, it seems you have multiple fractures along your left humorous. We're going to need to get a cast on that, and then you'll be free to go." He smiled and walked to the cabinets to get some cast stuff. While he did that, I texted Logan:

**Multiple fractures on my left humerus? Huemorus? Sorry, you know I'm a bad speller! *pouty face* well, I'll see you soon. Oh and guess what, I GET A CAST :D **

His reply was instant:

**Alright, when will you learn? This stuff always happens when you do your stunts! Well, listen to the doctor! They know best!**

I laughed, of course the future doctor thought doctors knew best. He was so adorable.

**Logan POV**

"Logan. Logan! Carlos is in the hospital!" I sat up right. Did I hear right? Carlos was in the hospital? Dang him and his stupid stunts! He was always getting hurt. Oh I hoped he was okay! What's wrong with me, normally I was worried… but not _this_ worried! My phone buzzed.

**Hey bud, in the hospital. Pretty sure I broke my arm, about to hear what the doc has to say. **

Oh thank gosh it was just an arm. I texted back quickly.

**Omigosh are you okay? What happened! Let me know what the doctor says asap. Kay?**

There was a long pause while I assumed the doctor was telling Carlos what happened and I waited anxiously for him to fill me in.

**Multiple fractures on my left humerus? Huemorus? Sorry, you know I'm a bad speller! *pouty face* well, I'll see you soon. Oh and guess what, I GET A CAST :D **

Of course Carlos broke his arm and he was excited for the cast.

**Alright, when will you learn? This stuff always happens when you do your stunts! Well, listen to the doctor! They know best!**

If anything good at all came from Carlos breaking his arm, it was that I was now certain… I'm in love with my best friend.

**A/N: *Gasp* Really fast update X) I know… It's a new story though! I promise to restrain myself for future chapters. Had fun writing this. Kinda just a setup for further chapters though… and Logie's part was just to leave it on a good note. For the lovers of James: do not be discouraged that he's only had like, one line in two chapters. He'll become more prominent, ;) AHHHHHHHH questions questions questions! **

**What's Logan gonna do now that he _knows_ he's gay?**

**How do you like the story so far?**

**If someone were to discover Logie's secret, who would it be? **

**As always: Review Please Review review review! Please please please please please please please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews x) they're much appreciated! Except there aren't as many as I had hoped for… Granted my story's only been up for a few days… and I'm a new author… Oh wells. Thinking about posting a Kames one-shot… Already have it typed out. Debating on whether or not to post it… Maybe with more stories I'd be able to get more reviews… Anyways I'm worrying about reviews to much. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I know I've enjoyed writing it. And I'm trying really hard to keep the time between chapters spaced out. I'm thinking weekly, like, every Wednesday? Whacha think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush… Yet… (insert scary smile here) If I did… things would be a lot different. (Insert Creepy laugh here)**

**P.S. Okay, I'm a new author to this site and all, but there are some things I don't understand. Can some explain what "slash" means? Also "fluff" and "OC" please, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**I'm done rambling. Well… Ladies and Gentleman, without further ado, may I present: Chapter 3 of "Do You Love Me!" *crickets are heard….* *akward cough* *barley audible clapping***

**Carlos POV**

"Alright Mr. Garcia you're free to go as soon as your legal guardian signs these papers."

"Ah shit" Kendal groaned, "I totally forgot to call my mom so she could come sign you out! Damn it!"

"Mr. Knight!" doctor Henderson reprimanded him, "Please watch your language!" poor Kendall, always swearing it up.

"Or, right, sorry doctor. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'm going to call my mom so we can get out of your hair." Kendall apologized as he walked out of the room.

I texted Logan while I waited for Mrs. Knight to show up.

_**Carlos to Logan:**_

**Hey, I got a blue cast! boo-sha! You're sooooooooo signing it when I get home! **

_**Logan to Carlos:**_

**Alright, but only cus you're so adorable. **

I couldn't believe Logan thought I was adorable! If I was gay, and at this point I was pretty sure I was, was it possible Logan liked me? That would be so flipping cool!

_**Carlos to Logan:**_

**I'm adorable? **

_**Logan to Carlos: **_

**Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…. Yes? As like a little kid… Ur just so innocent haha**

Dang. Maybe Logan didn't like me. He thought I was like a little kid. I needed to think of a way for him to see me as a man! Even if he didn't like me, I still didn't always wanna be seen as the kid.

I was about to text Logan back when Mrs. Knight walked in looking crazy worried. "Carlos oh my gosh! When will you learn? You always do these kinds of things!" She continued to rant but I kinda tuned here out. Seeing how I had broken so many bones, I had heard this before, many, many times. I let here rant it out and then apologized when she was done.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened…" Then I flashed my puppy eyes, the one privilege to being a "kid" was that most people just caved when they saw the puppy dog eyes, and Mrs. Knight was no exception. She caved almost instantly.

She sighed. "It's fine Carlos, you just need to be more careful. I promised your dad I'd take care of you, and I'm doing my best but it seems we're in here _at least_ once a month. And how many times do I have to tell you!" she pretended to scold me, "you can just call me mom!"

I laughed slightly, she always told us to call here mom but it was kinda weird. I didn't really know what a mom was like because mine died when I was four, so I didn't really have any basis of what a mom really was. I had a feeling though that if there was such a thing as a perfect mom, Mrs. Knight was it, although she could worry less.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I glanced down at it. I had a text from Logan.

_**Logan to Carlos:**_

**Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. Ur grown up and all, it's just you have more innocence than most people. **

I realized I hadn't texted him back. Dang he thought he had offended me. Well, it was irritating to always be seen as a kid, but rarely anything irritated me anymore, and for some reason I just couldn't manage to stay mad at Logan. He was just so…_perfect. _

_**Carlos to Logan:**_

**Haha no sorry, Mrs. Knight came in and gave me the usual "be careful" speech. She's filling out the paperwork now. **

_**Logan to Carlos:**_

**Oh haha okay. I'll see you when you get home. **

_**Carlos to Logan:**_

**Kk. See you soon. **

Finally Mrs. Knight finished filling out the paperwork and we headed to the car. I hopped into Kendall's car and waited for him to get in the drivers seat, after a little bit he hopped in and started the car. After driving for a little bit with Mrs. Knight behind us, we stopped at a Pizza place.

Kendall pulled into a spot and turned off the car. "Hey, we're getting Pizza for dinner, hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I love pizza!" we got down and ordered our pizza. While we waited, we decided to play some arcade games and I kicked Kendall's butt at a racing game until the guy told us our pizza was done.

"Hey Kendall, is that sharpie still in your glove compartment?"

"Yeah, why?" he looked confused and there was a little crease between his eyebrows.

"Oh just wondering." I smiled pulling the sharpie out of the glove compartment. Logan _would _sign my cast. He was gonna be the first one to sign it too. When we pulled into the palm woods, I jumped out of the car and ran to the apartment. I burst through the door yelling, "Logan! Get in here!"

**Logan POV**

Carlos burst through the front door yelling "Logan! Get in here!" quickly followed by a big pile of pizzas, which proved to be Kendall carrying the pizzas.

"Hey Logan, we got pizza if you want some!"

"Logan! Get over here and sign my cast!" Carlos yelled while some how giving me the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist. He just had that thing about him that made me feel as if taking away an ounce of his happiness would just be… _wrong_. As if his happiness was the only thing that mattered anymore.

"Oh fine. Gimme the sharpie." Carlos handed me the sharpie and I started to write.

"Carlos, I'm your best friend and I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Yours truly, Logan." Carlos red aloud to the room. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww" he said. "That's so sweet. Thanks Logie!"

I blushed. Anything to keep him smiling, he was always smiling, but somehow, the smile he had now was different, maybe a different twinkle in his eye, dimples more pronounced, and teeth ever radiant. Gosh he was just. So. Beautiful. "No problem Carlitos." I breathed. "I'll always be there. You're stuck with me." I joked.

"You mean it? Yay!" Carlos yelled! And with that he enveloped me in such a warm, loving, hug that I just didn't want to let him go. Ever. But eventually someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. I felt the heat rushing to my face, burning the entire expanse of my pale cheeks. Carlos was blushing too, but with his darker skin, it was barley noticeable.

"So, um… you said something about pizza?" I asked, still pretty embarrassed.

"Um yeah, pepperoni, cheese, Hawaiian, and meat lovers." Carlos said.

"Hey, where's James?" Kendall asked. "Wasn't he here with you?"

"Umm…" I thought. "Yeah he was but he left. I think he said something about a date…"

"Oh…" maybe it was my imagination, but Kendall looked a little sad at the mention of James having a date. Weird. I was probably imagining things.

"Alright guys, let's eat." We all sat down and started to eat, watching some old TV show on the big flat screen. Everyone's attention was on the screen, but I didn't even register what was on the screen because I was on the love seat with Carlos, and our arms brushed every time one of us moved… Needless to say, I moved a lot while I ate that pizza.

_**2 hours later**_

It was just after 2 a.m. and I was dead beat. Luckily, Kendall got a text from Kelly saying we had the day off tomorrow so I could sleep in. I went into my room and was going to get onto my Facebook when I realized my laptop was missing.

**Katie's POV**

It was just a little before one in the morning and Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and my mom were all in the living room watching TV and eating. I had finished my pizza and slipped out of the room unnoticed by any of them.

I remembered Logan telling me I could use his laptop whenever I wanted under two conditions. One, I couldn't use it if he needed it, and two, I was very careful not t hurt it. I walked into his room and picked it up off his desk taking it to my bed.

I opened the laptop and noticed that there was an email notification in the top right corner. I knew I shouldn't read other people's stuff, but I just couldn't resist. I clicked the little email icon and scanned the email. Something about a comment on a blog. The email had a link to said blog and I clicked it. What I read was shocking.

_Blog by: LogieBear_

_Updated: A little over an hour ago_

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I posted but I got some stuffs going down. I still have my lame boss that almost worked me to death today; finally his assistant saved me, letting me go free. I came home, but on the way here, I started noticing some things about my friend Carlos. I noticed his looks, and his laugh, and his personality. I've always loved him, but as a friend. I've never thought of him as anything more. Then all of a sudden today, _bam_! I love him… as more than a friend. I wasn't for sure until my other friend James told me he was in the hospital. I went insane with worry, only confirming my feelings for him. He texted me letting me know he just had a broken arm, but even then I was still worried about him. I have no idea what to do. I'm freaking out because I just realized I'm gay, and I don't know if he'll reciprocate my feelings. Also, if I tell him, it could ruin our friendship. Oh well, he's home now and yelling for me so I better log off. What do you guys think I should do? Please comment. _

So… Logan was… gay?

"Katie have you seen my… why do you have my laptop?" Logan asked, standing in my doorway. Oh dang.

**A/N: *gasp* don don don! I had fun writing this chapter. I really love writing the texting because that's how most kids now-a-days communicate. Hahaha. So…. Katie found out about Logie. I know you wanted James to find out, but I just couldn't resist. James will have more of a part though. Please be patient. A lot of it has to do with his date. I've said too much! I couldn't resist uploading this… But I promise, from now on I'll update one chapter a week. Every Wednesday. **

**Okay. Question Time:**

**1. Who is James mystery date? (Hint: it's definitely someone that's gonna tick Kendall off, but make him really happy at the same time!)**

**2. What is Katie's reaction to Logan being gay?**

**That's all for now. See you in a week! x) maybe then I'll get some more reviews. Hope you've liked it so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: RAWR I don't really have anything to say except maybe check out my other story: Kendall wants a Diamond. I wanted to wait for ten reviews to add a Cargan sequel, but I don't know… I might add the Cargan sequel soon. Check out the story! **

**Thanks to: CarganFever, Eclipsial, Love and Heartz, NeverStopReading, NikkiilovesJessee, Sir RCCS, Apollo-Zeus, CUTE Cargan LOVE, Deathmetal180, iwishwemake, Btrismydrug, anon, and Brittney for all the favs alerts and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush… Yet… (Insert scary smile here) If I did… things would be a lot different. (Insert Creepy laugh here)**

**Logan's POV: **

"Katie have you seen my… why do you have my laptop?" I asked standing in her doorway. She looked up with wide eyes. I wonder what… NO. No. She couldn't have found my blog could she? Please Lord don't let her have found my blog.

"So… You're gay?" she asked. Oh shit. I couldn't look at her, she had found out my most devastating secret. I couldn't let anyone else find out.

"Katie, yes. I'm gay… and in love with Carlos. Please don't tell anyone. Please. Not only will it ruin the band, but it'll ruin mine and Carlos's friendship! Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything." I was desperate to keep my secret.

"Logan, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone! On one condition…" she smiled wickedly, for an eleven-year-old, she was pretty mischievous.

"What is it?" I groaned. Probably something about money… or being our manager.

"I get to tell Kendall."

"What! NO!" I yelled. "Isn't that counter productive? Not only will he hate me, but he'll probably tell Carlos!" I yelled exasperated. How the one condition for her not doing something would be doing that one thing just annoyed me! She couldn't be serious! What a _jerk!_

"Logan, Calm down! First off, Kendall doesn't care! Second off, I only wanna tell him because he and I have a bet. I bet him you liked Carlos. He bet me you didn't. His argument was that he'd known you guys forever and there was no way you liked him, but I know love sick teenagers, and you're totally _in love _with him! Please can I just tell him! I want my fifty bucks!"

I didn't know what to say. How could they make a bet on that? How could they be so heartless? "Ugh, fine. Whatever, just tell Kendall, but don't even _consider _telling Carlos! I will shank you!"

"Well DUH!" Katie yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she laughed, "So you want your computer back now?"

"Well duh!" I took my laptop and headed back to my room. So Kendall would know, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Oh well… It was 2:30 a.m. and I was tired as hell. I needed sleep, so it was no surprise that I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

"Logan! Wake up!" I glanced at my clock and noticed it was nine in the morning.

"Carlos! What the hell! Why are you waking me up before I got my eight hours of sleep!" Urgh, it was nine a.m. and I was still tired. Probably because I was in REM cycle one… everyone knows if you wake up during REM cycle one you'll still feel tired.

"Come on! We're going to eat breakfast, then I'm gonna jump off that old bridge! You should be proud! I did trigonometry to find the length of bungee cord I needed and everything! Of course Kendall helped, but still, I used _trigonometry! Me! _Using _trigonometry! _Come on!"

I couldn't say no to Carlos, and if he did use trig, that was huge for him. I know he was tired of everyone thinking he was dumb, finally people would think he was smart, but just to be safe I'm gonna look over his math to make sure it's right.

I walked into the kitchen behind the happily skipping Latino to find that Mrs. Knight had made banana pancakes with whip cream and chocolate sauce. Yay!

I sat down and started digging into my pancakes. The sweet taste of the whipped cream perfectly mixed with the taste of pancakes and bananas. I loved Mrs. Knight's cooking; she was a pro after cooking for us since we were kids!

I glanced at Carlos and I couldn't help but notice the little whip cream on the corner of his mouth. He was so adorable it drove me crazy! I had some impure thoughts about ways to remove that whip cream… but settled for using my napkin. "Here, let me get that." I said reaching over with my napkin to wipe the excess whip cream off his mouth. He blushed like crazy and, too late, I realized my actions and felt the heat shoot up to my cheeks. I couldn't believe my relationship-ish actions! How stupid was I? "Uh, sorry. You just had some stuff on your face."

"Uh, it's okay." He laughed awkwardly. Damn my awkwardness!

The rest of the morning was spent awkwardly eating breakfast and then watching a movie. I sat next to Carlos during the movie and found every excuse to touch him. Fidgeting a lot and blaming it on the coffee I had had for breakfast.

After the movie we gathered Carlos's bungee gear and headed to the bridge. On the way I read over his math and diagram to make sure all of his math was right. Surprisingly, it was!

We all piled out of the car and starting rigging Carlos up for his jump. It took about half an hour, but finally, he was ready. I couldn't wait! Normally I was extremely unwilling for him to do crazy stunts, worrying he would die or get seriously hurt, but knowing his method for finding the necessary bungee cord length was so sound, I knew he would be safe and wanted to see him perform such a cool stunt.

The bridge was an old suspension bridge that had a plaque saying it was built by some high school students as some metal shop class project. It was amazingly well done and sturdy, especially considering it was built over fifty years ago.

The area was completely secluded and surrounded by bushes and trees. It was on an area of the river that was shaped in an almost perfect circle. It was the perfect swimming hole considering its seclusion and size. It was at least fifty meters in diameter, and 1-10 feet deep as you got closer to the center. The guys and I loved swimming here and ended up coming here when we just needed a break from everything.

My favorite part about this place was the wildlife. You could count on there always being at least one or two deer here, and more than a few birds. The flowers were also incredible! There was such an incredible variety, from roses to daisies, to everything else! Plus, there was an eight foot cliff and a ten foot cliff that made excellent jump off points.

The bridge was at least 30 feet from the surface of the water, so that added just enough danger and excitement to Carlos's jump. Carlos prepared to jump. Tensing his muscles and he had the goofiest grin on his face. He flew off the bridge and went shooting head first towards the water!

All of a sudden it occurred to me: Carlos _had_ used trig, and it was right, but it was trig for the top of the bridge. His rope was attached to the bottom.

I shot forward and caught part of the cord as he fell. I somehow managed to restrain him, and he shot back upwards and I caught him, just holding him there. The crowd of spectators that had gathered in expectation of an amazing jump all groaned.

"Logan! What the hell!" Carlos groaned as I panted from the effort of catching him.

"You- rope- too long." I gasped out.

"What?"

I managed to catch my breath and explained. "Your trig was right, but it was for the top of the bridge. Your rope is at the bottom."

"Oh my gosh you just saved my life! Logie, I'm crazy about you!" Carlos whispered, "Please be my boyfriend?"

I gasped. So many emotions flooded through me. "Carlos-, I… can't."

**A/N: my poor attempt at a cliff hanger. So… Logie said no… guesses as to why? Sorry this chapter is so short… but it's late/ early. Haha. PM me your guesses and I'll tell you if you're right. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I get hundreds of hits, and I love that, but only 7 reviews for 3 chapters. please review. Anonyms reviews are enabled so leave your opinion. I promise next chapter is longer and better. If I get ten reviews (on this chapter) I'll post it Saturday. Please review. **

**Also, if you want, check out my other story: Kendall wants a Diamond. I decided to write a Cargan sequel and will be posting it soon. Bye bye. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cargan and Spies

**A/N: OKAY so… I know… my attempt at a cliff hanger was horrible. A lot of you actually guessed correctly… I also know I said I'd update Wednessday, but I couldn't wait. So… I decided this story was getting slow, and James will finally come into the story! Rah! *awkward claps are heard* Rah Rah Rah! Muhahaha. His crush will be revealed by: *spoiler alert. Skip this if you don't want to know!* Carlos and Katie. Next chapter… So… Katie is always doing weird prankish money making schemes, Carlos is always doing pranks and stunts. The perfect spy team! Hahaha so maybe I just watched "Big Time Sneakers" again and (once again) fell in love with Robin and Hoodie! So sue me! (Jk. Please don't) **

**House Keeping: Flashbacks will be in the following format: **

***Flashback* **

_**Salkngksngsaoklng;oklbdf;nblkjnmpoihbnadlhbk;n**_

***End Flashback***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own big time rush. Yet… MUHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. My single shot smut (which will be two chapters with the Cargan sequel to be posted soon…) got the same amount of reviews as the first three chapters of this… so I'll probably make the "M" rating come true soon. Like in two or three chapters soon. Onward!**

**Logan's POV:**

We were back in the apartment. Carlos had decided he couldn't make the necessary adjustments and that he'd postpone his stunt till next week for the people to watch. I didn't understand why, but he told us that when he'd told everyone about the stunt (everyone, that is, except me, James, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie) he'd told them that once the bungee spring back had died to about only a half way up, he was going to unhook and attempt a triple back-flip into the water. Apparently he hadn't told us because he knew Mrs. Knight would freak out. That kind of explains why he insisted on jumping with his swimsuit on…

The second we'd gotten home, after a tense, awkward car ride, Carlos had run up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He had started sobbing after we got out of the elevator and before we walked into the apartment. I knew I had hurt him, but I just couldn't say yes to him at the time. The last few moments of his stunt played back in my head:

***Flashback***

_The bridge was at least 30 feet from the surface of the water, so that added just enough danger and excitement to Carlos's jump. Carlos prepared to jump. Tensing his muscles and he had the goofiest grin on his face. He flew off the bridge and went shooting head first towards the water!_

_All of a sudden it occurred to me: Carlos had used trig, and it was right, but it was trig for the top of the bridge. His rope was attached to the bottom._

_I shot forward and caught part of the cord as he fell. I somehow managed to restrain him, and he shot back upwards and I caught him, just holding him there. The crowd of spectators that had gathered in expectation of an amazing jump all groaned._

"_Logan! What the hell!" Carlos groaned as I panted from the effort of catching him._

"_You- rope- too long." I gasped out._

"_What?"_

_I managed to catch my breath and explained. "Your trig was right, but it was for the top of the bridge. Your rope is at the bottom."_

"_Oh my gosh you just saved my life! Logie, I'm crazy about you!" Carlos whispered, "Please be my boyfriend?"_

_I gasped. So many emotions flooded through me. "Carlos-, I… can't."_

***End Flashback***

I couldn't say yes to him. We were in public, with a ton of people, waiting to see an awesome stunt. If I had said yes, He would have kissed me. I know him. He _would_ have kissed me, in front of everyone, and I would have kissed back, ruining the band, and all of our dreams. Especially James, he's always wanted to be a pop star… and to marry Nicole Scherzinger…but he already had a girlfriend, at least he had a date every night.

I had to talk to Carlos and say yes. I wanted him to be mine so badly, we just couldn't be public about it yet. I had to go and talk to him, so I knocked on his door.

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't believe he had said no to me! Maybe I had misread everything between us, the touches, the blushes, the snuck glances and looking away when the other saw, and this morning! When he wiped my mouth with his napkin? Very coupleish! But he didn't love me. After this, he probably hated me.

The car ride back was very awkward, and that saying about tension being thick enough to cut through with a knife? You could cut through the tension in the car with a dull butter knife! I sat in the back with James and he kept bugging me, trying to find out what had happened.

We got into the elevator, and by the time we got out, I just couldn't take the feelings of regret and shame anymore, and James wasn't helping by asking me what had happened every two seconds, reminding me of that moment when he'd said no. Logan most likely hated me, a lot of the world hated who I was judging from all those news stories about gays being targeted in hate crimes, and I'd have to face the boy who rejected me, and the man who had made me gay, everyday!

I started bawling and ran up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I fell onto my bed and just kept crying. I hated everyone and everything right now, but mostly I hated myself. I couldn't believe I fell for my best friend, and he'd rejected me!

I cried for about five or so minuets when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Carlos? Can we talk?" Logan asked through the door. "It's really important."

"No! Go away!" I know I was being childish, but I don't care. He broke my heart and I didn't wanna see anyone at the moment, least of all him.

"Fine! I'll be right back!" he said, sounding annoyed. What'd that mean? Was he going to somehow attempt to break down my door? Then it occurred to me, I shot forward and locked the door to the bathroom. Luckily since the bathroom connected mine and James's room to Kendall and Logan's room, the door locked from both sides.

That wasn't what he'd had in mind; however, I got onto my bed, buried my face into my pillow and kept crying. Because I was crying, I didn't hear the door open, or Logan's soft foot steps. I became aware he was there when he sat on my bed and put an arm on my shoulder. What the hell, how'd he get in! I had locked my door!

As if he could read my mind, Logan answered my thoughts, "James has a key too. I had to promise to buy him some more hairspray but he let me borrow it. Carlos we need to talk."

"Logan, you said enough, I love you, and not just because you saved my life; I think I've been suppressing my emotions, not letting them rise to the surface. I think that's why I never had a girlfriend, I was in love with you, and subconsciously, I didn't want to ever make myself unavailable incase you somehow reciprocated my emotions. Notice how whenever you had chocolate, I was always around? That's because chocolate has certain enzymes that are prevalent in the chemical imbalance within the brain that we know as the emotion, love." I propped myself up on my elbow and finally looked at him, he looked at me dumbfounded.

"Carlos, first trig, then psychology, when the _hell_ did you get so damn smart?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"Well, my dad's a cop, he's always talking about psychology and profiling criminals and what not, I just happen to listen to some of it. And as for the trig, I know you loved math so I stayed after school for like 5 hours with the teacher learning it so I could impress you. I really care about you Logan, but I understand if you hate me. I can't believe I told you, I completely ruined our friendship."

"Carlos, I would _never_ hate you. I know Kendall and James are my best friends too, but with you, I just, I feel like there's so much more. Carlos I love you, and not like a friend way. I truly love you, as more than a friend."

I tried to interrupt him, "But-" but he cut me off.

"No Carlos, I'm not done. I would have said yes to you, but we were in public. You _would_ have kissed me. I know you. And not only would that ruin the band, but you've seen the news! You know what happens to gay people, they're target by homophobes and other types of crazy people. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He finished his speech and looked at me, I just stared back, thinking over everything he said. Did this mean what I thought it meant? As if he was reading my thoughts (again, I had to ask him if he could read minds or something) he said "Yes" and leaned in to kiss me.

At first it was gentle, he pressed his lips to mine with little pressure, he pulled back a little then gave me another peck. "Logan you fucking tease, kiss me for real!" I yelled, frustrated at his restraint. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, pressing my lips into his. Soon are lips were moving in perfect unison, as if they were made to kiss each other, fitting perfectly.

After a few minuets of kissing, his tongue snaked along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I hummed a little bit, not believing what was happening. He licked my lower lip again, and I finally let him in. I opened my mouth to receive his wet, slippery, warm piece of delicious meat, and he fought my tongue shortly, gaining dominance quickly. I liked this Logan, I liked him a lot.

Once he had asserted his control, his tongue explored my mouth, completely and thoroughly, his tongue invade every nook, every crevice,every space. He pulled back and the kiss turned sweeter, as if trying to convey all the love and passion he felt for me, through that one kiss.

Eventually, we both needed air and split apart, panting. Somehow during this kiss, Logan had gotten on top of me, the blanket discarded and forgotten on the floor. I stared into his eyes, not believing he was mine. I slapped Logan and he punched my shoulder reflexively. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked a little angry.

"I knew you'd punch me back. I had to make sure I'm not dreaming." I said simply, rubbing my shoulder. "So does this mean we're dating now? That I can call you my boyfriend?"

"Yes." He said, "And if someone else so much as looks at you funny, I will end them. Quickly and thoroughly."

I laughed; I liked possessive, dominant Logan. Being submissive was… thrilling. And I felt safe with him being so over protective, even though I could totally kick his ass.

"You know, it's only like 5 o'clock, wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"No. I'd rather just lay here and hold you in my arms for the rest of the night."

I smiled up at him, "Sounds good to me."

We spent the rest of the night in bed, only getting up once for dinner. The rest of the family seemed to notice something was different about the way we treated each other, but didn't question it. I wasn't sad anymore, and they were just happy to see me happy again.

At around 8, Katie walked in and tossed me a bag. "James has a date tonight, and Kendall is paying us 20 bucks each to find out who it is. I mean, don't you think it's weird that James has a girlfriend, and he hasn't paraded her around the palm woods like he usually does?"

"Katie, I'd love to help but-"

"You and Logan are finally together and you want to cuddle with your boyfriend, I know. But please? He's asleep and don't you want to find out who James's mystery girl is? Come on! We make he perfect spy team!"

I really didn't wanna leave my Logie bear, but she made a good point, we did make an awesome spy team. A flash back of one of our many adventures arose in my memory.

***Flashback***

_We had spent the whole day battling bitters for fruit smackers, and he had us on a couch. All but defeated. He couldn't get away with this. "Whenever injustice rears its ugly head, the masses will rise!" _

"_I'm not scared of 'the masses'" Bitters laughed, but then he was surrounded by kids in hoodies, and even the police dog was wearing one! Bitters looked scared. "And, realizing he was outnumbered, and scared, Bitters lowered the prices of fruit smackers to, a buck twenty five?" I nodded "And ran to his office." He added. The "masses" cheered and I high-fived Katie. Victory!_

***End Flashback***

I wiggled out of Logan's grasp (he was surprisingly strong, even when he was asleep) and scribbled him a note:

_Dear Logie,_

_Went to be an awesome spy with Katie and find James's secret girlfriend. I know I know, leave him alone, it's his business. But I'm curious! *Pouty face* and Kendall is paying us twenty bucks. Be back soon. _

_I love you, _

_-George Clooney _

_Just kidding, it's Carlos!_

I smiled and put the note on the pillow next to him. Grabbing the bag Katie brought me, I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I smiled; it was the exact same outfit I was wearing when we finally beat Bitters in our fruit smackers war. Game on.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Katie, "Let's do this."

"Alright, I overheard James and he said he was going to have his date at Palm Woods Park, something about a romantic picnic, and to not forget a blanket. They're meeting at 8:30, so that gives us twenty minuets to get there and put up some hearing devices."

"Got it." We ran to the park and put a bug on almost every tree, along with a mini video camera that would be able to catch video in the dark. It was 8:25 so we decided to hide in a tree and wait. Katie had a little tablet thing that streamed the video from the camera's, and we switched Camera's and hearing devices every little bit, just to make sure to get the whole park. We took spying seriously now-a-days.

"Hoodie, I got a visual of the suspects entering the location from the south end."

"Roger." I heard in my ear piece. "Set streaming for four angles Robin. We got this. Hoodie out."

We had separated a little bit ago, pulling out the extra video tablet and hearing hookup. We both set our tablets to stream the south end of the park.

We had the visuals from four different angles, and I gasped out loud, causing James and his date to look up. No way, James had to be pulling some kind of joke, he knew we followed him. He couldn't be dating- or could he?

**A/N: RAH another poor attempt to leave you waiting. Roar. I'm trying honestly. I know I said I would only update today if I got ten reviews on last chapter, but I got up to like, chapter ten typed out, and I just couldn't wait to update. **

**Please R&R. I really need feedback. Please! I don't know if I want to continue, because not many people seem to like my story enough to review… *Pouts* please review!**

**Chapter Question:**

***Who is James's mystery date? **


	6. 1st Date

**So... I'm really sorry for not updating in... _months_. I totally broke my old computer, and all the files of this story and all my others were lost forever! Then I totally got into another TV show (Teen Wolf, It is _amazing_) and I kinda lost the motivation to move on with this story, and it kinda just snow balled into not continuing the story. I've watched all the BTR episodes again (up to season 3) and am really into the show again, so I'm continuing the story. So, to recap: Lost files, lost motivation, new show, re-watched BTR, new motivation, I'm sorry, please continue reading and don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, this is all (the plot line) from my imagination. **

**House Keeping: If not labeled, the story is in narrator's POV**

**Author's request: Please Review**

Carlos sat at the breakfast table, slowly munching on his cereal, digesting what he'd seen last night. Every few minutes, he'd glance down at the tablet next to him, frown, and turn back to his cereal.

Logan walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing a big gray t-shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms. "Hey babe, you're up early."

"Yeah, we figured out who James was dating and then came back home. I couldn't sleep so I decided to play some video games." Carlos glanced back down at the tablet and realized it still had an image on the screen. It was frozen at the point James was kissing his date. Unnoticed by Logan, he slipped the tablet into his backpack. He was still trying to process what he'd seen the night before, and this morning on the tablet. It wasn't that it bothered him, James was perfectly entitled to date whomever he wanted, but did if have to be that one person, of all the people in the world?

Logan walked over and plopped a kiss on Carlos's cheek, "Well, since you're up early wanna go to the gym with me?" Logan's words floated straight past the usually hyper Latino. "Carlos. Carlos? Carlos!"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, sure Logie, whatever you want."

"Carlitos are you okay? I mean, sure sometimes you don't understand some of the things I say, but you seem out of it today, are you sure you're okay?"

Carlos laughed a little, silently thinking Camille for the acting lessons she'd been giving him on a regular basis, "Yeah, just... thinking."

Logan smiled, "Great, so _do _you want to go to the gym with me?"

Carlos glanced up to see Logan headed back into their shared room. "Sure."

Logan smiled, "Great, just let me hop in the shower and get changed and then we can go," He paused, "and we can stop for breakfast on the way back." Then he ran into his room and slammed the door before Carlos could protest.

The night before, Carlos had gotten grumpy and told Logan that they'd never go on a _public_ date in retaliation to Logan's confession that the only reason he'd said no was because he didn't want the people to find out and ruin the band. That had been the wrong thing to say, it just made Carlos feel like Logan was embarrassed to be with him, and even though Carlos was always so happy and social, that was his greatest fear.

He'd been so happy when James, Kendall and Logan had decided to be friends with him because he felt like he belonged, like he was proving all the bullies that had told him he was worthless, that no one liked him, wrong; but even after he'd made friends with the guys, people still told him that he didn't belong. They always said James was the pretty one, Logan was the smart one, Kendall was the leader, and Carlos had no purpose. Many times one of the guys had found him in a bathroom, a supply closet, under the bleachers, or any other convenient hiding place, crying his eyes out, and they always made him feel better, so when Logan rejected him for fear of the public's reaction, it brought up all those memories of fear, loneliness, and uselessness that he'd worked so hard to suppress.

Eventually Logan had managed to console him, managing to take Carlos up from soul crushing despair into grumpy moodiness which ended in him saying they'd never go on a public date, but Logan hoped that in his current, thought-filled, hazy state, Carlos would forget that and just go on the stupid breakfast date.

Twenty-five minutes later Logan came out of the bedroom dressed in gray sweatpants, _Nike_ running shoes, a red muscle shirt and a black hat, set backwards on his head in the old gangster style. Carlos looked up from his spot on the couch and stared, mouth agape making Logan blush. "What is it? Do I have a toothpaste on my face?" he asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"No," Carlos laughed, Logan wiping the stress of the night neatly from his mind. "You're just so..." Carlos paused, trying to find a word to fit Logan's appearance, "Beauxyhote!" he shouted, finally coming up with the right word.

"Carlos..." Logan sighed "byew-cksey-hote is _not_ a word."Logan said sounding out the ridiculous word.

"Yes it is!" Carlos shouted defending his made-up word. "the 'beau' comes from beautiful, the 'xy' comes from sexy, the 'ho' comes from hot, and the 'te' is from cute. A word to describe how you look right now does not exist, so I made one up!" He explained as he got up and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. And even calling you beauxyhote doesn't do you justice." He whispered as he leaned down the couple inches to press his lips to Logan's.

Logan reached up, laying his right hand against Carlos's chest and using his left to cup his cheek. Carlos reached up with his right and placed it over Logan's, wrapping his left around Logan's waist. He loved the feeling of his lips pressed against Logan's, and the way his hand fit over Logan's, perfectly expressing the way he felt about Logan. He wanted to protect him, and keep him safe, smothered within his embrace.

The kiss was brief, but it meant the world Carlos. Nothing can compare to kissing the person that means the whole world to you. In that perfect moment, time seems to stop, and nothing at all matters, nothing can dampen that perfect moment of joy and bliss.

Carlos pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes before shaking his head and picking up his gym bag. Having already showered, he'd gotten ready while Logan was in the shower, then gotten his gym bag and gone to the couch to watch TV and wait for Logan to finish getting ready.

After pulling away, Logan stepped back and looked Carlos up and down. What he saw made his breath stop. Carlos was dressed the same way as Logan, minus the hat and his shirt was blue, not red, and when he reached up to fix Logan's hat, the rolling muscle barley contained under his skin made Logan blush. How could this perfect creature actually like him?

They decided to jog to the gym, so the trip took six times as long, lasting a total of thirty minutes instead of five. Once they got to the gym, they headed straight to the rack with dumb bells, and after thirty minutes of an intense work out, they headed towards the bench press, and Logan set it up to weigh 185 lbs, sliding onto the bench to begin lifting. He finished 20 repetitions with Carlos spotting him, and then he began to feel the strain. After fifteen more reps, his arms started to sag, and it wasn't long before he just couldn't push the bar up anymore, and he began to wonder where his spotter, Carlos, was.

"Carlos," he groaned, "Lo- Los! A little help?"

"Huh? Oh!" Carlos yelled, suddenly realizing he'd gotten lost in his thoughts again, "Sorry Logie!" he shouted, reaching down to help Logan lift the bar.

"It's alright," Logan said, sitting up and rubbing his chest. "Okay, I know there's _something_ on your mind. What happened last night?"

Carlos sighed, adding an extra twenty pounds to the bar and replacing Logan on the bench. He started pushing the bar up and down, and then, everything just came pouring out. He told Logan everything. He told Logan all about what the bullies in his past used to say, he told him how he felt when Logan rejected him, and he told him about the previous night, when he saw James, on a date with Jo.

Logan was just as confused as Carlos as to why James would date Jo after she'd broken Kendall's heart. It had taken almost a year for Kendall to finally get over Jo, and even then just bringing her up still made him so depressed he'd lock himself in his room for hours without talking to anyone or even eating.

Logan just sat there, completely dumbfounded. He didn't see how Carlos could stand all those emotions. He was just amazed, Carlos was a lot more mature and intelligent than _anyone_ gave him credit for.

After 45 reps, Carlos got tired of the bench press and they decided to go shower, and for the sake of taking things slow, they decided to shower in different rooms. Then, after twenty-five minutes of convincing, begging, and pleading, Carlos agreed to go to breakfast at the diner down the road.

**At the Diner**

Carlos looked up from his menu, glanced around the diner, and then returned to nervously scanning the menu for his breakfast making Logan laugh. "Carlos, Calm down, no one is even looking at us!"

Carlos put his menu down, "Sorry, I just feel like someone is gonna see us and freak out! We _are_ kinda famous now."

Logan laughed, "So, what are we going to tell Kendall?"

"I don't know!" Carlos sighed. "Do we have to tell him anything?"

"Well, he paid you to find out who James is dating, so obviously it means something to him, and not telling him would just hurt him even more. Not telling him will make him jump to conclusions, and even if he's hurt, it's necessary for him to move on."

"Yeah, but what if he gets all depressed again? I hate seeing him like that!" Carlos said, eyes downcast, mouth pulled down in a frown.

"Logan reached across and grabbed Carlos's arm, "Babe, you care, so. Damn. Much. That's what I've always loved about you."

"It's not that, It's just- whenever people are sad, it makes me sad. I don't like making people sad."

Logan laughed a little, "Well, that's caring." Logan pulled his hand back and signaled the waitress. "And it won't be you who's making him sad," he added as an afterthought, "It will be James... and Jo."

The waitress walked up, shaking so much she almost dropped her pen and notepad. "Um... You guys are are, like, big time rush. I'm one of your biggest fans! Would you guys mind signing my apron? I would love that so much!" She whispered, holding up a black sharpie.

Logan and Carlos smiled, "Sure!" Carlos said, taking the sharpie and signing her apron, then handing the sharpie to Logan.

Logan signed the apron and the waitress looked like she was going to pass out, and after a few minutes to gather herself, she held up her notepad, pen at the ready. "Alright, I'm Jenny and I'll be your server today, what can I get for you?"

Logan ordered ham and eggs for himself, and 4 sausage breakfast corn dogs for Carlos. Then he handed the waitress their menu's, and the spunky Hispanic waitress turn and walked away.

Carlos smiled, "I liked her. She didn't scream like most fans."

Logan laughed, "Carlos, you only liked her because she's shorter than you."

"Nuh uh! She seemed really sweet!"

The rest of the "date" was spent finishing their breakfast and talking about less serious things. Once they finished, Jenny came back and handed them their bill, and after some quiet bickering, Carlos paid the bill. When Jenny returned with the receipt, Carlos quickly slipped it into his pocket, not letting Logan see it because she'd written her phone number on it, and he decided he'd text her later. No matter what Logan said, he liked her because she was funny, and not totally freakish about them being in a band.

They went home and started cooking, planning to make Kendall his favorite dinner for when they broke the news. Carlos had reasoned that food _always_ made him feel better, so it might help Kendall. "So, how are we going to tell Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Tell Kendall what?" Kendall asked. Walking in the front door.

**A/N: Again, I'm so so so so so so sorry it took so long to update! I swear I had decent reasons... There's really nothing more to include in this A/N... **

**House Keeping: **

**You guys should check out my Teen Wolf story called "I need a mate"...**

**Since I'm on Winter vacation, I'm writing a lot more now (About a chapter every other day [I'm writing two stories so 1 or 2 chapters by January 31st.]) So if you're curious at all, you can go to my profile and at the very bottom (Under the "My stories and things involving them section") I'll post the date the story will be updated. So if you want to know when to check back for an update, that's where it will say when. **


End file.
